


I'll tell you a tale of the Pirate Queen

by ScarletSorceress



Series: Raise To Me The Parting Glass [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, GoodDad!Roger, Kid!Buggy, Kid!Shanks, OC Pirate crew, Portgas D Rouge was a pirate, Pre-Series, Rayleigh is crap older brother, Rouge should come with her own warning, Silvers Lucille, The Revenger Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSorceress/pseuds/ScarletSorceress
Summary: Many years have passed since that dreaded ship has sailed the seas. Decades slipped away, washing the memories along with time. None now remember to keep an eye on their horizons, scanning for the site of the bow that could break empires apart. The keel that split the oceans, the twisted form of a siren along her beak, the figure of her Captain, wild hair and wilder eyes; a sight that chilled the hearts of all who saw it.This world took a beauty, twisted her to a tyrant, then buried her and her kingdom so that none would speak her name. It must be unfortunate for them; her Duchess and her Prince survived. Now they will carry her legacy forward, and remind those Marines exactly who ruled the ocean. Roger may have held the crown, but even he bowed for her.Watch what you say Marines, Portgas D. Rouge isn't going to disappear because you asked her too.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Portgas D. Rouge, Buggy & Portgas D. Rouge, Gol D. Roger & Portgas D. Rouge, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Portgas D. Rouge & Silvers Rayleigh
Series: Raise To Me The Parting Glass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930369
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. All tales have to start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anata wa kanojo o shitte imashita ka? (The woman who gave birth to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796290) by [stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden). 



> Well guess who's completely onboard the 'Rouge was a pirate' headcanon?  
> This story was massively inspired by stereden and the incredible world they've built from One Piece canon. Every story is awe-inspiring and if anyone who reads this hasn't heard of them, then you need to go and read their fics because good golly their stuff is good! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this and will look forward to where this story and series go!  
> -Scarlet

Indigo waves crashed gently onto shore, spiralling white foam lapping at tiny toes. A carefree smile graced the face of a little girl, soaking her frock as she spins in seafoam. Heedless to the worry of her carer, the young girl takes off running, leaping through the water as if she belonged there. 

With a sigh, a young man followed his charge, dread building as he saw the state of her dress. He was going to be punished by her parents for letting the girl run wild. Despite the fear of future punishment, he couldn't make himself regret bringing her here. He oversaw her entire life; he would have to be blind not to notice the way her eyes always trailed back to the ocean. 

"Amarill! Look what I found." Bright brown eyes sparkled as she held out her treasure. In those small, soft hands were a collection of seashells. Small, delicate little things, but in the eyes of a child, they were worth more than an entire kingdom. 

"An excellent find, my lady. I believe these shells have come from the Kingdom of Mermaids." 

"That's silly," she laughed, bunching up her skirts to make a hollow for her finds. "They're from the sand." 

"But the ocean moves many things, my lady," Amarill replied, taking a delicate hand and leading her out of the surf. Reluctant feet dragged grooves in the wet sand, a pout taking over her freckled face. "I'm sure the ocean could have brought you these shells even from the very bottom of her depths." 

The little girl held still as he towelled off her feet, ridding her of the coarse sand that irritated her delicate skin. The dress was a lost cause, however, soaking wet and dripping sand that stained her hem. That was going to fall on him. Oh well, he didn't mind too much if it meant his Princess was happy. 

"Come along Princess Rouge. It's time we returned to the palace." 

"Amarill? Will we be able to come back here again?" 

"I will try my best for you, my lady." 

* * *

At ten years old, Rouge would like to think she was pretty smart. She did well in her lessons; her teachers praised her diligence and wit, and she was already included in conversations with visiting nobility. She understood the rules to her life and how she should live it. She understood the will of her parents. She could acknowledge the importance of what they were trying to impart onto her; how to run a kingdom, how to make allies, when to use diplomacy, when to use action. 

That didn't mean she didn't get impossibly bored. 

Ocean waves danced in her periphery, seagulls sang to her ears, salt clung to the waves in her hair. The sea called to her, and she ached for it. Her guard, Amarill, brought her to the ocean whenever he could indulge her in her one pleasure. Those quiet nights were her favourite memories; the sea at her feet, the wind at her back, and her most loved person at her side for eternity. 

As with all who live with the roar of the sea in their veins, trouble dogged their steps, and Rouge was no different. 

Calamity would befall those who crossed her, her maids and servant caught in a whirlwind of rose gold hair and laughter. Those who sought to cage her would find her free of her bonds, this impossible slip of a girl that could wriggle out of anything. To visiting dignitaries, the Princess was a delight, charming and pretty, only to be fooled when she would challenge their pages to duels and whisk them off their feet. Any that resisted her would fall to her sea-sharp pace, any that went along would find themselves breathless and aching for something they could never name. 

Such was this impossible Princess. 

In an effort to control their daughter (or at least calm the ocean that raged within her), they commanded Amarill to teach her swordsmanship, fighting, horseback riding, physical activities that were more befitting for a Prince than a Princess. They implored him to do all that he could to calm her raging energy. 

And so Princess Rouge was given more time with her most remarkable, her most trusted, and her most beloved person. For a time, she did calm. Her temper diminished, her restlessness tempered to graceful movements, she even spoke in a milder tone. 

But the sea cannot be tamed forever. 

In an argument that the people of the kingdom would later recall as 'The Greatest Storm To Strike The Coast', the Princess was seen running from the palace, rage flowing from every pore. To this day, no-one outside the court knew what the argument had entailed. Only that their King took up his sword for the first time in 15 years, their Queen grew even colder, and their Princess left their port with only her guard by her side. 

It is said that the man gave their Princess to the sea that day, swore her in loyalty to Davy Jones, ensuring that their kingdom would fall to the briny deep. The truth of what happened was far more complex and far more straightforward than the gossiping masses would ever have believed. 

Rouge didn't need anyone to do anything for her. She never had, and no-one understood that more than Amarill. 

On that day, Amarill took his Princess to Baterilla; the island he had called home for the majority of his life. 

The minute Rouge stepped foot on the pale gold stretch of sand, the anger that had clung to her fell away like a cloak. Eyes brightened once more as she took in the scent of the sea, mixing with a faintly floral scent. The sand shifted beneath her shoes as she allowed Amarill to lead her to an overlook near a forest, secluded and secret and so very alive. Vermillion grass bloomed gently from golden beds, caressing her ankles and tickling her skin. The sea was at its best, vast and sparkling and spanning the entire horizon, impossible in its size. Blood red flowers blossomed from rich bushes, a king's treasure. 

"I would often come here as a child," Amarill told her softly as he brought her closer to the edge. "To rage, scream, cry; whatever I needed. The sea will always listen and will always be here." 

Rouge cast her eyes out, longing to be out amongst the waves. She loved her kingdom and her people...but the thing she wanted couldn't be found among them. 

"Amarill, why won't they listen?" 

"Because they do not understand how to, my lady." 

Tears began to pool in her eyes, her anger building once more. She refused to cry over them; her parents didn't deserve her tears if they didn't even deserve her words. 

"The King and Queen care for their kingdom, first and foremost. They don't understand how to care for their daughter in other ways than to groom her to be the Princess they need her to be. You will be 18 soon, just eight short years before they will expect even more from you." 

The large man turned towards the child next to him. Her shoulders were hunched, shivers racking her frame as she tried desperately to control the emotions that bubbled inside her. 

Honestly, couldn't they see what strain they were putting on his Princess? She was so young, but her shoulders were already so strong. They were weighed down with the responsibility to her people, heavy with the weight of expectations and standards too impossible to meet. Did they not see they were crushing her? 

"Never doubt, my lady, your parents are good monarchs," Angry brown eyes turned to his soft grey ones, "but that does not mean they are good parents." 

Just like that, the dam burst, her knees broke, but he was there to catch her. He would always be there to catch her. Arms circled small shaking limbs as he tucked her strawberry waves under his chin. Gently rocking, he began to tell her stories, any stories his mind could come up with; of people he pranked as a child, of pirates he fought as a squire, of the places he had travelled to as he guarded his pregnant Queen. Of the little girl, he loved as dearly as a daughter, the spitfire of the sea and sky that barrelled her way into life screaming to shake the heavens. 

"You will always have me, my lady. Even when everything feels hopeless, you will always have me." 

* * *

Her return was met with frosty disdain and a new ire that broke whatever goodwill there was between the Monarchs and their child. Things continued in the eyes of the public, presented a strong family bond that sickened any hopes for reconciliation. For years, they would order her, control her, try to force into the mould of what they wanted. But water is flexible, water can adapt, and Rouge was nothing if not the very embodiment of the Sea's wrath and determination. 

So, she played the part, danced to their tune, and waited. 

She didn't know what she was doing, just that she couldn't deal with this oppression for the entirety of her life. She would not be caged to this family. She would find another way to do her duty, any other way there was. 

When she was 15, a man arrived in port that shook her parents from pompous wig to dainty slipper. Amarill blocked the entrance to her room, and with great reluctance, allowed her to peer out from her windows, down to the crowd below. 

He was a tall man, not dressed too dissimilarly to the ordinary people that she saw from the windows every day. But there was nothing ordinary about the way the man's presence could be felt even from where she was. Intense pressure weighed on her chest; her hands shook from where they rested on the glass, sweat beaded on her brow. The man's company didn't seem to be affected by the aura he was projecting, smirking at the quivering nobility. None of them would have looked out of place at the Singers Street Market, or the docks with the fishermen. Ordinary if not for the power that surrounded them; confidence, fearlessness, a disregard for how people looked at them. 

Rouge could feel her heart quicken as she gazed at this group of misfits. They emanated pure bravery, poised like warriors and grinning like kings. From where she was, no words reached her, nor could she see her father's face. What she could see, however, was how the black-haired man tossed his head back and laughed at whatever threat the King had levelled him. 

_I want that_ she realised, gazing at that boisterous face. The ability to laugh in the face of fear, the courage to say no to those that rule the world... the freedom to go wherever she pleased and be whatever she wanted. 

The black-haired man left as quickly as he had come, waving cheerfully back to the nobles that were all but collapsed against the cobblestones. Briefly, Rouge would fancy their gaze met, fire and brimstone eyes burning into her soul, and she wondered what he could see in hers. It would take several more years for her to get her answer. 

Amarill observed the effect this pirate had on his Princess and inwardly smiled at the steel taking shape in her spine. He didn't care; he would follow her wherever she went. 

* * *

Two years of planning. Of learning the sails, the ropes and rigs of the ships that populated the harbour. Amarill would take her out to sea often, sailing to Baterilla whenever tension grew too strained at court. Rouge took to sailing like a duck to water, often climbing the rigging and sitting astride the shrouds, laughing as the spray soaked her lashes and curls.

She always was a wild thing. 

Two years of planning for what they would do, where they would go. Two years of waiting and Rouge could barely sit still as they entered the third. She just had to hold on till she was 18. Then she could legally abdicate, only when she was of age could she remove herself from those titles. She would be free. Both Amarill and her had poured over every legal text the kingdom owned. There had never been a case of voluntary abdication, but there was also nothing in the wording that prevented it. If she remained in the possession of the kingdom of her birth, they couldn't legally force her to stay a Princess. 

She would take any loophole she found to get out of this prison. 

Unfortunately, her parents had grown too tired of her rebellious nature. They disapproved of how unruly she was getting, letting her hair fly and wearing flowers upon her brow instead of pearls. Their disdain had only grown with every passing year, disappointment dripping off every word they gave her. So they were going to fix the situation in the only way they knew how. 

* * *

"You want me to what?" 

Rouge was nearly growling, glaring up at the King on his throne. She could not believe...not after all their planning...they were so close! 

"You will marry the King of Centaurea at the end of the month, and that is final." The King stared coldly down at his daughter, his pale blue eyes frozen over like ice. She had caused him nothing but grief, and this was all he had left. Centaurea was a well-respected country, wealthy enough that she would be comfortable but more importantly, wealthy enough that he would gain something from this transaction. 

"He's 50!" Rouge cried, utterly incensed. She had met the King of Centaurea and, while admittedly nicer than the majority of the other nobles she's encountered, was still older than her father! 

"Father, you can't honestly expect me to marry someone old enough to be my grandfather!" 

"Enough," The Queen rose from her throne, walking calmly down to face her daughter. "You have been disobedient and a blight on our kingdom. You have never cared for the duty you have to our people, and so we cannot trust you to care for our kingdom. This is a kindness you do not deserve from us." 

"A kindness isn't selling your own daughter as a sex worker to a King who's lined your pockets." She retorted, snarling into the Queen's face. This bitch didn't deserve the title of 'mother'. 

"How dare you disrespect King Alphas like that!" bellowed the King, wrenching himself from his seat. He towered over her, but Rouge was made from the sea itself. 

And she was tired of bending to their whims. 

Pulling a dagger from the folds of her dress, she held it ready, backing away from where her once parents stood. 

"I will disrespect him however I like. I'm never going to marry him, and I will never bend for you." 

With her words echoing around the hall, she turned on her heel. Confronted with the sight of two guards behind her, Rouge let out a sigh. 

"Stand aside, Michael, Jinzu. I don't want to hurt people who are just doing their jobs." 

"I'm sorry, my lady. We cannot let you go until this audience is over." 

"Well, I say it's over now." With that, she twirled and released her dagger, sinking it into the floor by the King's foot. While the guards were distracted by the threat to the King, Rouge grabbed hold of Michael's polearm, bashing it back into his face before ripping it from his hand. Twirling it around her grip like a staff, she cracked it against the back of knees before reversing and slamming into Jinzu's stomach. 

The wind rushed out of him in a heaving sigh, buckling over to protect from another blow. Taking a chance, she brought the polearm down across his head, turning away at the sickening crunch that rendered him unconscious. 

She ran. 

Kicking off her heels, she sprinted for her room, knocking over the furniture with the polearm to slow down any pursuers she might have. She didn't turn back. Her heart pounded in her ears. Feet flew across the stone floor, covering the sound of her escape. Distantly she could hear a commotion and knew the surprise of her stand had worn off. The entire guard would soon be on her if she didn't run with everything she had. 

The door to her bedroom flew open, Amarill standing in the doorway with several sacks slung across his broad shoulders and a grin upon his face. 

"Are we leaving early, my lady?" 

"Afraid so, Amarill." She grinned back, flying into her room to grab the rest of her things; her travel bag of clothes, her case filled with maps and books, and her watertight boots. Not bothering to put them on, she tucked them under her arm, slung her bag over her shoulder and hooked her case around the polearm. What? It was a handy weapon! 

Laughing at his Princess' priorities, Amarill pushed the wardrobe over her door and piled up some more furniture as she went about opening the window. They had practised this in case something went wrong. She just hadn't predicted how wrong it could get. 

Tumbling a rope from her windowsill, she made sure it was secured to the columns of her bed, before double-checking that she had everything she needed. Amarill hurried over, strapping the sacks together into a makeshift backpack as the sound of thundering feet approached. 

"Now, you remember how to do this, right, Princess?" 

"I'm hardly a Princess anymore Amarill." 

"But do you remember?" 

"How could I forget?" 

The hammering had reached the door. Pounding fists echoed through the wood, muffled shouting, screaming at her for treason. This was certainly more dramatic than she had imagined her farewell. 

Hoisting her skirts into her hoops, she freed her legs enough to slip over the sill and clasp the rope with her ankles. Carefully she started to lower herself, her arms straining against the weight. They had never practised this trick with her in a full-length dress, and she was cursing that oversight now. She shouldn't have so naive to not practise for every situation. At least she had ditched her heels as soon as she left the throne room. 

The rope burned her palms and cut across her ankles with a biting sting. Her corset dug into her ribs, the bones rubbing against her flesh with every pull of her arms. Distantly she could hear the thumping bang of the guards trying to break the barricade over her door, but Amarill was the best for a reason. 

They would spend so much time trying to break in that by the time they did, Rouge and her guard would be long gone. 

Even better than gone, they'd be free. 


	2. A tale of ships and storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what her new life would be built on; she was no longer a runaway princess, was no longer part of the Earth's nobility. 
> 
> She belonged to the sea. 
> 
> "I give you to them both, a child of the Sea and of Davy Jones, so that you know freedom, and can cast aside your past and be born anew."

The open ocean was even more incredible than Rouge could have ever hoped. Sparkling water as far as her eye could see, dazzling her in the light of the South Blue sun, perfect in its openness, begging her to explore it. She wanted to know everything about it, every little secret it could offer her. Endless possibilities, unfathomable adventures, and it was only a horizon away. What could be more perfect than that? 

Turning her head, she caught a glimpse of Amarill, dark hair down from the bun she had always known him to have, grey eyes smiling as he stood firm at the helm. She had rarely seen him so relaxed. When she was younger, he was always tensed, ready to defend her against anything; now he was as free as she was. They had the whole of eternity to see the world together. Something dangerously close to hope fluttered in her heart, and she didn't bother squashing it down. She didn't have to do that anymore. 

No more masks, no more faking, no more pretending. 

She was Portgas D. Rouge, and the whole world will learn her name! 

Jumping off the bowsprit, she raced towards the helm, grinning as she dodged ropes and beams. They had only taken a small sloop, not big enough to be noticed as missing, and little enough that they only needed the two of them to sail it. But her sails were fair, the wind was in their favour, so The Indigo was flying towards their destination. 

Speaking of... 

"Hey, Amarill?" 

"Yes, my lady?" 

"Where are we going first? I know I said I wanted to sail all the blues but other than that I'm not sure where we should make port first." 

Amarill smiled and shook his head, chuckling under his breath. His lady had been so desperate to leave; he couldn't begrudge her that lack of insight. 

"I thought we'd head for East Blue first. It's the most peaceful of the seas and might be a good starting point to test your strength. We might even pick up some more crewmen on our way." 

Rouge beamed at that suggestion, the idea of sailing with a full crew was incredible. 

"You think we'll find someone?" 

"Hopefully a lot more than one someone," Amarill chuckled, turning the wheel to starboard to avoid the shallow reefs in the area. He had sailed all over South Blue in service to his king. He would not steer them wrong in these waters. "We'll need to find a cook and a doctor soon." 

"Can't you be the cook?" Rouge asked, puzzled by the urgency in his tone. 

"Flattered as I am by that, my lady, I cannot be the cook if I am also to man the helm." 

"I can do that, though. You've taught me!" Rouge exclaimed, crossing her arms whilst rolling her eyes. It sounded to her that he didn't want to cook for people other than her. 

"The helmsmen is always on rotations," He chuckled, reaching down to run his hand over her hair. "I'll switch with you in a few hours but a fresh pair of eyes in always needed when guiding a ship through unknown water." 

"But you've been sailing here before." 

"I know, but you haven't. For now, I'll take longer shifts until you get used to voyaging like this more often." 

"Alright, I see why you can't be the cook then." 

"It's not only that, my lady. A cook will have the knowledge that I don't to keep us healthy. A doctor would be able to help with illness or wounds we might acquire. Those are two of the most important roles on any ship." 

Rouge allowed this to stew for a moment, watch the seagulls fly on the horizon. She could see the point he was making, and she knew he was right. But there was still something in the back of her head that recoiled from the thought of other people. 

"Amarill?" 

"Yes, my lady?" 

"I don't think I want anyone to know what I was." 

The wind softly blew across her face as she stared at the ocean in front of her. Her rosy curls were coming undone, falling to waves across her back. They had only been at Sea for two days, and his princess was already looking more herself than she had for the past few years. 

"I don't want anyone to know where I came from, or why I'm here. That past doesn't matter; that's not who I am." She turned, gazing almost desperately up at him, needing for him to understand. 

"Of course, Captain. You won't hear a lick out of me." 

* * *

Later that evening, as the sun was dipping low on the horizon, Amarill took in the sails, slowing The Indigo until she rested gently in the ocean's grasp. Waves lapped softly against her hull, and the barest pinprick of stars was starting to appear. 

A clear and beautiful night was ahead of them. Perfect for what Amarill needed to do. 

"Captain Rouge?" 

The teenager beamed at her new address, standing from where she had perched on the railings. Hurridly, she joined his side, pulling back her hair as she did. 

"What is it?" she asked eagerly, with a grin full of excitement. "Did you see anything?" 

"Nothing quite like that, Captain. We've got a clear sea for miles." He chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her forward towards the bow. If this path was indeed one she wanted to walk, then he intended to steer her faithful. 

"Then what's wrong?" 

Amarill took a moment to take in the sight in front of him. 

His Captain, once to be his Queen, wreathed in a fire's glow, with her back to the ocean as she gazed at him. Her eyes were like molten rock, alive with heat and power: such a small thing, this tiny slip of a girl that holds worlds with her eyes. Standing tall and proud on her first ship, he could only see what she would one day become. A woman of freedom, of choice, of change; a woman not to be bound by anything society tells her. 

A pirate captain. 

"To sail the seas as you intend, you need first to understand the Sea herself. Look around you, Rouge, tell me what you see." 

Dark eyes took in the sights around her, the waves stretching out, golden and going for miles. She took in the sun as it dipped to kiss the horizon, sinking to the waves in a fiery embrace. What did she see when she looked out into that fathomless ocean? 

"...I see a home... A place where I'm safe and free, where I can do anything I please, because I want to do it, not for anyone else. I see my dreams, and know that they're endless like the tide." 

Taking a deep breath, Amarill relished in the salt that clung to very air they were breathing; the Sea was all around them. 

"If you truly wish to follow this path, if you wish to be true to the sea and yourself, then you must learn that there are still some rules to follow." 

A pout was starting to form on the teenager's lips, so Amarill quickly took hold of her hand once more. Smiling softly, he pulled her in front of him, like he was presenting her to someone back at the palace. 

"They are the rules of the oceans themselves, of the Sea that rules over all who sail her. The pledge to the old gods, the knowledge that if you sail to this creed, and you follow the code, Davy Jones will watch over you." 

"Davy Jones?" 

Awe-struck eyes gazed out to the blood-red horizon, drinking in the power that name held. A thrill shot through her heart; a dark-haired pirate grinned in her memories, a seagull cried from far away. 

Amarill pulled her forwards, twisting her so that she faced the Sea in its entirety, her first defender at her back. And as he gazed over her head, he recalled the words his father once said as he left their family forever. 

  


_"I give you to the waves, so they may know you and pull you home,_

_I give you to the foam, so that you when you stand upon the earth, you know when to return,_

_I give you to the wind so that it may guide you on your path,"_

All around them, a gentle breeze caressed their faces. The sea seemed to swell and rush beneath them, molten gold reflected on their faces. Rouge watched as the world seemed to come alive in the final hours of the day, a curious sense of belonging coiling around her heart. Being given away in this manner was far preferable to an arranged marriage. 

_"I give you to the Sea so that she may know you, and be known._

_I give you to the Sea so that she might fight with you, and bring you strength._

_I give you to the Sea, knowing that she will take you in death, to hold in her deep embrace."_

A life with the Sea as her witness. A life free from the burdens of that kingdom. A new life to make her own in the embrace of the waves. 

An existence made pure by this dedication to Her. 

  


_"I give you to Davy Jones, to be your judge and your guide._

_I give you to Davy Jones to love you and scorn you as is his discretion._

_I give you to Davy Jones to be your Captain in Death aboard his ship so that you will always be sailing free."_

  


An eternity on the ocean, a life lived in faith and honour, a promise upon death to sail for an eternity more. 

This is what her new life would be built on; she was no longer a runaway princess, was no longer part of the Earth's nobility. 

She _belonged_ to the sea. 

_"I give you to them both, a child of the Sea and Davy Jones, so that you know freedom, and can cast aside your past and be born anew."_

  


A seagull cried over a distant island as the sun sunk beneath the water. One last flare of light, reaffirming her new identity. She was a Child of the Sea and Davy Jones. They were all she needed now. 

"Amarill?" 

"Yes, Captain?" 

"You mentioned rules... teach me how to live for them. Teach me the creed of these oceans." 

"It would be my pleasure, Captain." 

* * *

The encroaching storm pushed them to seek shelter on a local island known for its fine brandy and whiskey. The rain was crashing against the deck by the time Rouge managed to jump to the nearest jetty, lashing the mooring ropes as tight as the sea-slick hemp would allow. Pushing back her sodden curls, Rouge checked the mooring twice more before letting an elated grin bloom on her cheeks. This was the first island they had landed on: she could taste the adventures already. 

Amarill shook his head at her enthusiasm, suppressing a grin of his own as he landed beside her. The rain beat against his temple as he gestured to the rest of the docks. 

"Might I suggest we find shelter from this storm, Captain? Before you go haring off to oblivion." 

"Buzzkill!" she shouted back, but none the less she stayed by his side. 

The docks were getting slicker beneath their feet as they hurried towards the town, hoods thrown up over their heads. More boats were being pulled in from the surrounding waters, wary of the storm that was coming. 

' _If the rain hurts this much already, I'd hate to be on open water when it really gets going_.' Rouge thought to herself as she hurried after Amarill, finally ducking into a small tavern tucked away behind a row of houses. She could only assume the majority of the fisherman lived along the shore break, allowing the shops and inns to take up space further inland. That way, tourists would be protected from the breaking waves, but fisherman would be close enough to the docks to spend more hours out on the water. 

The tavern they found themselves was already close to breaking point. The weathered wood walls were cram-packed with patrons; burly men with sea weathered skin, young cabin boys still getting their sea legs, waitresses ducking between them with jugs of ale and heavy skirts. 

Somewhere in the back, a fiddle was playing, a rousing shanty spilling over their heads. The dim candlelight was flickering merrily from wide chandeliers that looked like wheels from ships. Water steadily dripped onto the floorboards as the wind howled against the panes, furious at those that took shelter from its fun. 

Shouldering her way through, Rouge managed to grab a table near the bar; it's previous occupants bowing out their way for a lady in need. ' _Well, there were some perks to being born a woman_ ' Rouge snorted quietly to herself, shaking out her sodden hair as she watched her guard through the crowd. He had just managed to approach the bar when several more patrons blocked her view, causing a scowl to grace her usually smiling visage. 

Unfortunately, the next she saw of him, Amarill was making a path through to her, carrying with him two tankards which smelled inviting even from where she was sitting. 

"Any trouble?" She asked, gratefully accepted her mug as he sat beside her. 

"None so far." He replied, carefully picking up her braid and starting to undo it. Rouge let him; it was a relaxing past time for both of them for him to tend to her hair. 

"The barmaid seemed a bit haggard, but that's to be expected from a crowd like this." 

Frowning, Rouge tilted her head to get a good look at the bar. The barmaid in question was a pretty thing; dark skin and bouncy curls that fanned around her head like a halo. She could see several men flirting with her as she refilled their tanks. Briefly, she caught the eyes of another man, brooding in the corner, but quickly averted her gaze. 

She didn't want to make trouble so close to home. 

Sadly for her, she very rarely gets what she wants. 

It was only when she was onto her second tankard of warm cider ( 

_"Easier on the palette than beer when you've never had alcohol before, Captain"_ ) that she even noticed that anything was wrong. Cursing herself in that she hadn't caught the raised voices beforehand, she turned her head to see the man from the corner screaming in the barmaid's face. The other patrons all looked distinctly uncomfortable, as though this was a common occurrence, something they had no courage to stop. 

"You rotten whore! I knew something was off and don't even try to deny it!" The bold-faced man roared at the barmaid, spittle flying like venom from his mouth. The barmaid could only sigh, shotting him a surprisingly poisonous look in return. 

"And as I've told you, hundreds of times-" 

"Those bastards were flirting with you, don't pretend otherwise! You are my wife, _Mine!_ Bet you were hoping that if you spread your legs for them, they'd take you out to see." He gestured vaguely towards the men Rouge saw early; they now looked thoroughly chastised but not as though they were going to intervene. 

And that was all Rouge needed. 

She was out her chair before she could even register Amarill's warning at her back, not his sigh as he got up to follow her. 

All Rouge could see was Red, and she was damn well going to live up to her name now. Striding up to the bar, she physical pushed herself between the man and wooden beams separating him from his wife. 

The man's ranting quickly petered off when confronted with her glare, anger burning brown to black that tore through his soul and found it _lacking_. 

"That isn't the kind of discussion for here and now, is it?" She hissed, titled her head slightly to catch sight of the woman at her back. 

Dark eyes were blown wide with shock and Rouge could appreciate just how pretty this lady was, and how much she was wasted on a pig like her husband. 

"I would have thought a married man would have more faith in his wife, but I suppose faith is just another thing you seem to be lacking in." With that, she allowed her eyes to dart downwards, meaning lying in the smirk that curled her lips. "Now, I don't know about the rest of this pub, but I would quite like another drink, and you seem to be hogging the attention of the best barmaid here. So why don't you go back home, wait out the storm and hope your wife graces you were her presence after her shift." 

The smirk turned to a teasing smile as Rouge threw a wink to the woman behind her. 

"Because I for one wouldn't blame her if she dumped your ass in the mud where pigs like you belong." 

Silence followed her last remark, leaving nothing in her ears but the thunderous roar of the wind, keeping time with her heartbeat. She had been gearing up to say something like that for years. Maybe it was unfair of her to take out her issues on some random guy with a temper problem, but she couldn't make herself regret it. Not when the shock in those dark eyes behind her was slowly shifting to awe. 

The man in front of her shifts as if to yell (or maybe he'd try to strike her, not that it'd end well for him), before falling back as Amarill's shadow looms over him. 

"I'd have to agree, Captain. Would you mind getting me a drink whilst I escort this gentleman outside?" Vicious pride was twinkling in his eyes as he clamped a hand around the man's bicep. Her dear friend wouldn't tolerate that kind of behaviour from anyone, and something told her that this man would find his way into the garbage somehow. 

"Sure thing." She chirped, twisted so she could sit on a bar stool as her guard dragged the man through the crowd of stunned patrons. 

"Another hot cider please, ma'am." 

"...coming right up." The woman whispered, the awe not leaving her gaze. She hurried to fetch the drink as the bar slowly came back to life, though with none of the fervour it had before. 

"Cheers!" Rouge toasted the barmaid, taking a long swig to get rid of any residual anger she was feeling. She didn't want to come across wrong to this potential new friend. "I'm Rouge, what's your name?" 

"...Sandy." A hesitant smile was given in response as Sandy picked up a cloth and slowly started to clean the bar in front of her. 

"Are you a sailor, Miss Rouge?" 

"You could say that." She grinned, winking at the surprise that flashed in those dark eyes. "I'm a child of the sea, that's all you need to know." 

Sandy shook her head, a gentle curve to her lips as she looked out towards the darkened windows. 

"I always fancied a life at sea. No boundaries out there, you know?" 

"I sure do." Looking into the depths of her tankard, Rouge could hardly believe how far she'd come already. It had only been a week since she set sail, but already, she was the farthest from home she'd ever been. But did it count as a home, if she had not felt welcomed there? 

"With only the wind to guide me and the water at my back, I can go anywhere in the world! And if they try to stop me, I'll blow them out the way, whatever it takes." 

"Bold words for a young woman." Sandy laughed, her low voice chiming softly in the night. "If you've got any of that bravery to share, set aside a pint for me, alright?" 

Rouge blinked at her, tilted her head to the side before a wild grin spread across freckled cheeks. 

"Well, I don't know if I can spare any tonight. But if you come with me, then what's mine is yours." 

* * *

"How do you get us into these messes, Captain?" 

Despite the words, Amarill was laughing, Rouge just knew it. The wind dogged their steps as they ran through narrow streets, joy and fire dancing in their hearts. Last time they had escaped an island was not the time for laughter. And yet... 

Dark curls bounced with every leap, and heavy skirts pulled over her knees, a rough spun sack was thrown over her shoulders and happiness across her cheeks; Sandy ran beside them. Catching her new crewmate's eye, Rouge threw back her head with a manic laugh, whooping as they raced each other to the docks. 

The storm was passing, on the way out now, though the wind remained strong. The rain had left the streets slick, and the wood glistened darkly in the wee hours of the morning. Though they had no mob chasing them, the three crewmates ran like the dogs of hell were at their heels, flying to The Indigo and collapsing on her deck. 

Helpless giggles fell from the girls' lips as Amarill shook his head, pulling up the mooring ropes and reading the sails. 

"Whenever you two are ready, we need to leave before any patrols started around." 

Grinning unabashedly, Rouge hauled her new crewmate to her feet, guiding her through letting out the sails as Amarill was at the helm once more. 

"Don't worry, Sandy; you'll pick it up in no time!" 

"I'll try my best for you, Captain!" 


	3. Pieces on a board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding the tides to their next adventure, this time with Sandy by their sides, the crew of The Indigo alight on the island of Empiezo where they meet the most intriguing thief. Or at least, Rouge does. And it spawns some interesting ideas in the young captain...

The waves roared against her, slamming into The Indigo and spilling over her sides. Sandy pushed against waves at her shins, pulling the ropes as the water swept her feet out under her. Blood pounded in her ears, as she hauled in the sails, watching her captain sprint across the rails like an acrobat. 

Rouge flung herself at the mast, laughing at the storm that dared to try and pull her from her vessel. Sodden curls were clinging to her face and arms as she scampered into the storm. Lashing the sails in place, she dangled precariously from the boom, swinging her body in time with the waves.

Amarill wrestled with the helm, the wooden wheel slick in his grasp. His dark hair flew about his face, wreathing him in the rage of the night. Sandy darted towards him, fighting against the pull of the ocean, so determined to drag her down. Her captain was still swinging around the mast like a demented monkey, cackling her head off. 

Briefly, Sandy wonder what she had been thinking, following Rouge as she had. 

But then her captain's laughter echoed in time with the joy in her heart. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, heading and addicting, after a life empty for so long. She knew she would follow that crazy woman anywhere she went; if only to keep this feeling in her soul. Throwing back her head, Sandy allowed her laugh to bubble out, grinning when all Amarill could do was roll his eyes.

She briefly wondered how those two had met, how Rouge had dragged him into following their captain, but she quickly put it out of her mind. They hadn't beat the storm just yet. 

"How much longer do ya reckon the storm will keep up?" She screamed, pushing her sodden curls under a bandana for now. It wouldn't keep them any drier, but at least they'd be away from her eyes. 

"You can see the break on the horizon, Miss Sandy." He bellowed back, keeping one eye fixed on the clouds and the other set on their captain. Rouge was now out along the bowsprit, cheering The Indigo forward and cursing at the wind: a beautiful creature of freedom.

Cheering as she spotted that break of blue sky, Sandy rushed down to join Rouge, slipping to a stop beside her. Freckled cheeks, grinning so wide they must have hurt, and bright brown eyes darted all around; her captain was the epitome of joy at that moment. 

"Sorry, this is kinda the deep end when learning how to sail," Rouge shouted over the howl of the wind, clapping her crewmate on the shoulder in commiseration.

"It's alright, Captain. You've got to sink before you can swim, right?"

Rouge threw her back and laughed. 

"You're right about that. Still, good job on those ropes, they'll hold until we're safely on the other side."

They stood there, side by side, a moment of calm was their ship groaned around them. Two women, facing the storm and all the waves had to offer.

"You understand that, by sailing under me, you're committing the crime of piracy, right?"

"Of course, Captain."

"You understand that we have our own rules? That you most likely won't ever go back to being a barmaid without marines chasing you?"

"Thinking of raising hell, Captain?"

"You say that like it's ever been in question."

"Then you should know my stance as well."

Huffing out a laugh, Rouge pushed herself from the railings, looking at Sandy almost in disbelief. The storm seemed to quieten; now, they were closer to the break. Soon they would be free from its clutches altogether. The wind still tugged their curls; Sandy watched as rose gold danced around her captain's star-studded face.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Beaming, Rouge ran back to where their helmsmen still stood, a resolute statue for them to find their strength. Sandy followed as best she could, still slipping and sliding a bit more than was natural. She couldn't wait to find her sea legs; she was getting tired of tripping with every wave. 

Catching up, she heard the tail end of a conversation, seemingly Rouge asking what they could have for dinner. Grinning at her captain's appetite, Sandy quickly joined in, adding her expertise to the mixing pot. 

She may have moments in the future where she thinks about her bar, maybe even thoughts of her husband might visit her. But she would never find it in herself to regret this. Sandy didn't think she could ever regret knowing Rouge. 

* * *

Amarill watched, silent and still, as Rouge spoke the words he taught her. Guiding their new crew member into the shallows of the bay they'd docked in, Amarill stood guard once more. Only now he was guarding his Captain and their Cook, as Sandy pledged to follow Rouge and follow the way of the Sea. It had taken her by surprise at first, but now Amarill had found another student, eager to know more about their traditions. 

For the first time in almost twenty years, he thought back to his father. The man who chased him into the arms of the military, chased him from the safety of his mother's house, from the taunts of his age mates, ~~from being the son of a rotten pirate~~. He thought back to him now, and the joy he always had whenever he saw Amarill, still a child. Remembered the nights of sea songs and shanties, of afternoons spent in the surf, of dreams that could never come true; because why would he ever become a pirate like his father?

Why did anyone become a pirate?

Grey eyes kept ever watchful, trained on the girl who changed his life. He could see the changes she had wrought in Sandy already, confidence settling into gold touched skin. Rouge had incredible charisma, as she stood steady in the embrace of the sea.

The ritual would end soon, and they would be on their way.

But for this moment, bathed in moonlight and sea salt, he could breathe deeply and remember. This was the start of their crew: the true start to their adventures. 

This was something he wanted to remember for many years to come.

* * *

A small blonde bumped into her, causing Rouge to drop the bag of fruit she was carrying. Apples and oranges spilt across the cobbles, Amarill sighing as he stooped to pick them up. Turning to confront the person who caused her to drop her shopping, Rouge gaped at the rapidly disappearing figure, hat tucked tight to their head and an apple lodged in their mouth. 

Shouting inarticulacy, Rouge gave chase, quickly abandoning her crew in her haste. 

The thief seemed to know the island well, ducking through alleys and leading her on a merry chase around town. She scrambled up ladders, got tangled in the laundry, jumped over rooftops and ran through the mud—all for nothing. 

She lost the trail at a cliff overlooking the sea. Leaning against one of the nearby trees, she gulped down air as her chest heaved with strain. Rose curls were everywhere, spiralling out of the braid she had woven that morning. Groaning, she pushed herself upright, taking in her surroundings to try and pick up her own trail. Amarill was going to be so mad at her for this. 

Rustling above her was the only warning she got before an apple core nailed her on the top of the head. Rubbing the spot, she sent a glare up into the branches, spotting blue eyes that seemed to laugh as they watched her. 

"If you're going to steal my food and lead me here, at least introduce yourself like a civilised person." She sniffed, crossing her arms in a huff. 

"Calm down, Princess, I'd hate to leave you with the wrong impression." 

Freezing as the figure fell next to her, Rouge looked them over with wary eyes. 

Curly blonde hair spilt out from underneath a battered leather tricorne. Dancing blue eyes laughed at her from a slim face, healthily tanned as though they saw a lot of sunlight. Beat brown breeches were tucked into leather boots, a dark blue sash tied around their hips. A plain cotton shirt that billowed around their arms and a leather overcoat hid whatever figure they might have. 

Dirt covered their face, failing to hide the exhaustion under those eyes; the thinness of their cheeks that spoke of too many hungry nights. 

"James. Read if you want to be formal." he stuck out a grubby hand, seemingly daring her to take it. 

Well, Rouge wasn't about to back down from such a bold challenge, grabbing his hand in a firm grip as she grinned her sharpest grin. 

"Portgas D. Rouge" she shook his hand and laughed at the surprise in his face. 

"If you were hungry you could have just said. I would have given you food rather than you stealing it." 

"And here I thought you were a pirate," he smirked, tilting his head back in mockery. How he managed to look down his nose at her, despite before almost a head shorter, she had no idea. But she didn't like it. 

"I am a pirate." Rouge snapped, hands on her hips as she glared at the boy in front of her. He didn't look much older than she did. Certainly not old enough to grow facial hair. Who was he to question her? 

"Really?" he laughed, turning away from her with a taunting grin." I didn't think pirates shared anything. Don't you just take and take until there's nothing left?" 

"Like you're any better, Mr Thief," Rouge growled, following after him as he led her away from the cliffside. They passed by several trees, Rouge unwittingly following the pace he was setting. Something about this boy was infuriating her, and she had the intense desire to smack the smirk off his filthy face. 

"At least I'm honest about my dishonesty," he called back to him, jumping down into a ditch. Then he surprised Rouge, raising his hand to help her down. 

Scowling, she batted it aside, frustrated that it only seemed to delight him further. She clambered down herself, much less gracefully than she might if she had accepted his offer. 

But dammit! She was no dainty princess that needed help with everything she did. She had never been, and she wasn't about to start now! 

"How can you be honest about lying?" She queried, keeping her eyes resolutely ahead of her and not to the blonde on her right. She certainly didn't let her eyes stay to the way those curls looked like spun gold in the light of the sun, nor how his eyes flashed like the ocean on a perfect day. 

"People know not to trust a word out of my mouth. They learn to expect lies, so I'm never tricking people into thinking I'm something I'm not." he let out a pointed laugh at her expression, waving away the shock that must have been clear on her face. 

"But because I'm dishonest, I'm also good at keeping secrets. So don't worry Princess, your charity will go unmentioned when you eventually get your name out in the pirate world." 

"I'd rather be known as someone who would help a starving boy than one who cut him down for stealing." She muttered, frowning as she watched their feet walk-in time. She hadn't given a thought to the reputation she needed to build for herself. Maybe she should work on that; the last thing she wanted was to be dragged back to the kingdom she ran from. 

"Then you'd be one of the few good pirates left," James muttered from her side, gazing up at the sky. 

"Sounds like you really don't like pirates."

"I like you just fine, don't I?"

"I don't know; you've only just met me."

"Something tells me I'll meet you several more times. You're not someone easily forgettable." 

* * *

"I met someone, back on that island."

The three of them were huddled around the kitchen table, nursing warm cups as the night crept through their windows. Maps were spread out in front of them, though only Amarill seemed to be paying them any attention. Sandy propped her chin upon her knees, squeezing her arms tighter in the ball she sat in. Rouge stared resolutely down into her mug, golden tea shimmering with her reflection.

"Was this the apple thief?" Amarill asked after a long pause, pulling his gaze from their course. A hand came and wrapped around the back of Rouge's neck, easing the tension with a gentle squeeze. Rouge flashed him a distracted smile, returning her gaze to the cup a second later. 

"It's not like you to be so quiet about a person Captain. What happened?"

"...He was interesting. A liar, but an honest one." 

"...You want him for our crew, don't you?" Amarill chuckled, fond and tired and ready, rolled into one. She knew he would indulge this whim of hers, he always did, but it was a relief nonetheless to hear that tone again. She really wanted James on her crew. 

"I just think it would be a good idea to have a liar on our side." Rouge grinned, cheeks flushing under his steady gaze. It wasn't that strange to want a liar on your side, was it? 

"Are you sure that's the only reason, Captain?" Sandy teased her, gently smiling around her tea. 

Feeling her cheeks burn, Rouge scowled at her cook, crossing her arms when all Sandy did was laugh at her. But really? She had only just met James! She hadn't run from marriage to stranger only to throw herself at the first boy she meets. And she still wasn't sure if she even liked him; she just knew he was interesting and would be a handy person to know. 

"Come now, Sandy; it's too soon for that kind of nonsense." 

Bless the seas for giving her Amarill. 

Sandy pouted but let it go quickly enough, all in good humour. It was evident to her that a subject should get dropped if Amarill said to drop it. 

"So, this liar, he's given you ideas, hasn't he Captain?" Amarill asked, taking a long drink once he had restored balance. 

"Just...we left our islands because someone there was making it not safe for us," Rouge muttered, tracing the rim of her mug with quiet contemplation. She had left her parents, her _fiancé'_ , her people; Amarill had left his life and, Sandy had left her husband. "I was just thinking, at least outside of the crew, it might be a good idea to use other names for now..." 

"I think that's a sound idea, Captain." Amarill agreed almost immediately, a warm hand brushing the curls from her brow. "It would be an extra layer of protection against the marines, and it would make it harder for certain people from our pasts to hunt us down." 

"So we'd only use our real names with the crew?" Sandy clarified, mulling it over as she sipped her tea. The idea had merit, but something burned within in her to know; just who was Rouge and Amarill running from? 

"That's the idea," Rouge nodded, trying her best to relax the grip on her mug. But she wanted this plan to work ~~needed it to work~~. All James' quips about her being a princess had left her rattled. She had thought she hid it well. 

She dressed in men's clothes, with breeches and jackets, no skirts or corsets in sight. Her hair was unbound, free from the elaborate styles her maid would bully it into. Dirt covered her cheeks instead of blush, and her nails were chipped and stained with pitch. No-one should be able to look at her and think 'Princess'. 

But he had. 

And it was unnerving. 

"I think it could be fun," She grinned, trying to not let on to the unease she felt. Though judging by the raise to Amarill's eyebrows, they would be talking later. Great. 

"Take on a different name to suit the occasion?" Amarill chuckled slowly, shaking his head fondly. "That would be just like you, Captain."

"Yes!" Rouge beamed, mind turning over all the ways she could use this to her advantage. Sow a thread of names across the blues, bury her own name so far that only the trusted would know her entirely. (She didn't even notice that she already included James on that list). "We could have so much fun with this; play these characters to get what we need. Masks are great when you have the freedom to take them off. I want to see how far we can push this." 

"Wouldn't it make sense for us to dress as men then?" Sandy drawled, a smirk playing against her lips. Her dark eyes glinted in the light of the lantern, glee building as she let the idea simmer. "Women are bad luck on a ship, remember? We could burn down every capital, and the marines still wouldn't take us seriously."

"Well, we're just going to have to show them we can be better men than they are. Not that it'll be particularly hard." Rouge snorted, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair. Purpose filled her chest and straightened her shoulders. 

She would show them. 

A princess who was only good to be married away, now a pirate who would stand against the greatest men of the age. She'd show them all. 

"Then you're gonna have to rough up the way you speak Captain," Sandy grinned into her mug, not doing too hard a job in hiding her laughter. "You speak all fancy sometimes, no offence. Just maybe save it for when someone  _ really  _ pisses you off?" 

"I can do that," Rouge scoffed, grinning back at her cook. She wouldn't let Sandy's words get to her; her way of speaking hadn't been a thing to be conscious of since her parents had always scolded her for the way she talked. But Rouge would take Sandy's lead on this. After all, the older woman had worked in a bar; she'd know how sailors spoke to one another. They'd need every trick they could get their hands on if they wanted to pull this con off. And wasn't that just the most exciting thing?

Rouge could help the thrill inside her; a con like this would be the first thing she'd do as a pirate.

(Stealing Sandy didn't count, her cook was worth more to her than any treasure could be stolen for).

"One day," Amrill smiled at them both, taking in their wild grins and building excitement. "We will be able to stand, proud and honest with who we are. But that day is a long way off, and I prefer we all get to that day in one piece." 

"One day." Both women echoed, swearing it in the silence of the sea around their ship. 

One day, the world would tremble at the mention of their names. One day, they'd be a wake-up call to hundreds of people; a reminder that they shouldn't ever push someone as far as they could go. One day, they'd take the whole world by storm, take what they want, whenever they wanted it. 

And in the time before that day, they would grow; get stronger, get smarter, bring more and more people into their fold. 

They would grow, and grow, until they could no longer be stopped. 

Their Captain wouldn't settle for anything less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter fought with me tooth and nail. But hopefully, you all enjoyed it! I'm having a lot of fun building Rouge up and her world; she's gonna be learning a lot of things that she's now allowed to do and testing herself in every way. It's gonna be lots of fun. Also, I hope you liked James! I can't wait to see where he'll show up again in this story. Maybe next time Rouge can get another crewmate? XD


	4. They call me Tom, The Pirate Lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a scuffle as they prepare to set off, Rouge finds herself confronted with the true depth some people take their superstitions. Oh well, she was never one to watch when she could be involved. And that man was just begging for a kick to his crotch.

A gentle knock sounded at her door, deep int the night after they had drunk their tea and headed for bed. Letting out a sigh, Rouge flung her braid back behind her as she went to open her door, not caring for the state she was in. Only one person would be at her door tonight, and he'd seen her in worse attire than her nightclothes. 

"Hey," Rouge muttered softly, smiling as Amarill ducked into her quarters. Pacing back to her bed, she quickly burrowed into her blankets again, smiling when Amarill came to sit at her feet—arranging the blankets like he had when she was small. 

"Good evening, Captain; I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Amarill smiled, a familiar twinkle of humour belaying his serious tone. 

"You never are," Rouge smiled, draping her hands over her knees and leaning back into her pillows. 

"Not even when I ask you more about this boy?" Amarill raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not ready to believe her if she tried to wave it away. Of course, he picked up on her unease over dinner. This man had raised her after all; he knew her tells better than she did. 

Biting her lip, Rouge did her best not to sigh. Quelling her fidgeting fingers, she frowned at her knees. How could she put this into words?

"...he called me 'Princess'," She finally muttered, unsure if that was where she should start but barrelling on with it anyway. "There was no way he could have known! I didn't recognise him, and it's not like my parents let me do a lot of public speaking outside of nobility, so I've definitely never met him there. I've been dressing plainly; I've got dirt on my face! How did he know?" 

"A princess isn't made by looks alone, Captain," Amarill told her gently. Patting her knee, he seemed to mull over his words, picking them carefully to help her understand. "As much as you try and hide it, you are a princess, born and raised as such. It's in your posture, your manner of speaking, your understanding of the world. It could simply be your liar saw these things and assumed 'princess'. Or he had visited our island and saw you, rare as your public appearances were after The Storm. Or it could be a term of affection that he used to get under your skin." 

"If he did it to annoy me, he certainly succeeded," Rouge grumbled, thinking over what Amarill told her. She had always been told she wasn't proper enough for her parents; wasn't refined enough, polished enough, to matter to them. Now Amarill was telling her that she was too formal to be a commoner. How on earth was she going to fix that? 

"Relax more," Amarill smiled at her, reading her worries as if she had spoken them out loud. "Combine words together for the fun of it, curse more, broaden your words. You were taught precision and intellect over understanding. Who cares how you say something as long as people can understand you?" 

"Amarill!" Rouge gasped, grinning in delight. "Are you actually telling me to swear?" 

"I taught you how to be a lady," He chuckled, winking at her joy. "It's only right I get to rough my girl up again. You were never meant to be a precious flower, and those people were fools trying to make you that." 

"What am I meant to be?" Rouge asked, halting her giggles as she snuggled further into her blankets. A warmth had filled her when he called her his girl. A calm, steady feeling that chased away the ice her parents left in her skin. It felt bizarrely like the love she had read about before. The love she harboured for this man who was both father and mother to her for her whole life. 

"I think that's entirely up to you now, Captain," Amarill smiled, reaching over to fluff up her pillow, making sure she was as entangled in blankets as she could be. And despite being far too old to be tucked in (she was seventeen, for gods sake), Rouge didn't deny the comfort it brought her. 

"You decide what you want in life. Whether that's to be a fearsome pirate that burns down palaces or a benevolent woman that gives apples to urchins, I know I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

"…what kind of queen did you think I would have been? When I was a kid, I mean. What did you think my future was?" 

"I always knew you were a storm," Amarill chuckled, squeezing her hand. "You were always too much for them to handle. Because you were not _meant_ to be 'handled'. You gave those people two choices; join you and adapt to the chaos you would bring or drown in the wake. I knew you would be a queen that inspires loyalty and attracts the unimaginable. Far from the boring reigns of your predecessors." 

"Oh, gosh, I know!" Rouge groaned before catching herself. Frowning, she tried to think of a better way to say that. Maybe a way that didn't make her sound like a damsel. "I mean, fucking tell me about it?" 

Amarillo laughed outright at her attempt, causing her to flush a brilliant crimson. But he gave her a thumbs-up, encouraging her to continue as he tried to get his laughter under control. 

"They were so booooring!" she complained, a thrill going through her as she drew out the vowels in a way that she always yearned to. "I swear, I slept more in those lessons than I ever did at night." 

"Very good, Captain," Amarill chuckled, looking at her with a fierce kind of glow to his eyes. He was proud of her, she realised with a jolt. He was proud that she was trying to strip away at what her parents had made her into. 

She may not know who she was underneath all the polish that clung to her skin like tar. She may not even like who she ended up as. But, if she continued to make Amarill proud, then surely she couldn't be that bad. 

She could simply be Portgas D. Rouge. And she didn't think she'd ever been more excited to know who she was. 

* * *

They had docked at Comenzando to finalise preparations. They needed to be as prepared as they could be to cross the Calm Belt. It was a stretch of sea that was infested with Seakings, where barely any wind blew. Amarill had tried to caution her, but something in her thrilled at the challenge. They would need to time every movement, catch every breeze and force it to their advantage, whilst pushing their ship forward under their own strength. 

It would be one of her greatest undertakings so far. 

She couldn't wait. 

That morning she had pulled all her hair under her hat, rubbing a bit more pitch against her skin and throwing on a heavy leather coat that hid any figure she had. The weight against her shoulders forced her to stand straighter, walk with more purpose and swagger than she was used to. It was a good feeling though. A confident feeling. 

Sandy had shoved a cup of thick tar-like coffee at her that morning. It was foul but she drank every drop when she realised that the way it coated her throat helped her deepen her voice. She still sounded like a teenager, but now it could be excused as a boy who's voice was still cracking. Luckily she had always been tall for her age and so most would probably peg her as a fifteen-year-old boy. Hopefully, they'd do that. 

Sandy was walking beside her now, shirt open and billowing around her arms. She had laughed at Rouge when she had expressed her concerns about men looking at her. Stating her breasts were small enough that the deliberate shirt choice would hide any shape she had. No-one would suspect to look because what woman would walk around with an open shirt? 

Her hair had also been done. Gone were the bouncy curls that fanned around her head like a halo. Instead, there were neat little braids, pressed tight against her skull that took the attention away from her face with how they shined with beads and gold. 

Anyone who looked at them today would see two men and their cabin boy; not two women and their helmsman. 

And that was what their roles would be. 

Already merchants were talking more to Amarill and Sandy, haggling prices with a much more reasonable tone that Rouge had ever heard. She just had to stand back and take their prizes. 

As her hands were steadily filled with goodies, Rouge took the time to really look around her. Marvelling at the stalls and their colourful wears, to the merchants themselves who shouted across the road to one another. Men lumbered around with crates over their shoulders as children ran between their legs, wives and mothers drifting between the stalls like dainty daisies. 

It was thrilling just to stand amongst it all. Here, she was nobody. So far from her kingdom and she was going to go further still. 

A furious shout echoed down the alley Rouge was standing by, capturing her attention enough to look. The alley led towards the docks, judging by the strong scent of seaweed. There was nothing immediately wrong, but her curiosity was piqued. 

Remembering what happened last week when she left them to chase after James, Rouge tapped Amarill on the shoulder. Jerking her head towards the alley when he turned to look at her, Rouge dropped her bags into his arms, trotting off before he could get a word in. 

Allowing her feet to pick up a natural speed, Rouge jogged with purpose, as though she was late for a departing ship. However, instead of heading towards The Indigo, she let her feet take her to where a crowd of sailors were shouting down another. 

The lone sailor stood tall, shirt torn exposing white scars across collar bones. Sleeves were ripped clean off, dangling in another’s grip, but exposing tattoos rippling across muscles. And finally, fury and indignation clear across her face, the woman spat in the face of the leader. 

A leader who purpled in rage, gripping the woman's hair before sinking his fist into her stomach. 

”Hello, Gents!” Rouge called out, plastering a friendly smile on her face as she hid her shaking hands. These utter pigs… ”Don’t suppose you know the way to a ship called The Indigo? I’m looking for her Captain.” 

”Get lost, boy, ” the other Captain snarled, not alleviating his grip on the woman. But Rouge could see she wasn't cowed, actively clawing at the hand in her hair. 

”Now, I don't think that’s particularly fair, ” Rouge remarked, angling so she could slip past the main gang to get to the woman’s side. ”All of you against all of her? That's hardly sporting.” 

”Listen here you posh little twit, ” another sailor growled, reaching out to grab Rouge’s arm. A hold she allowed, for now, tensing up in preparation. ”That wench lied to us. How the Captain deals with her is up to him, no-one else.” 

”What lie could be so terrible that you needed the whole crew to gang up on one woman?” Rouge growled, daring the captain to tell her. Because only one 'lie’ would enrage this many male sailors. 

”This bitch claimed to be a man, ” The captain replied, reaching inside the woman’s torn shirt to grope her chest. ”I don't feel no man here.” 

”And because she lied, that permits you to do what you just did?” Rouge asked darkly, feeling her tether snap. 

She didn't know this woman. Didn't know her story, her ideas, her resolve. She didn't have a clue what had driven her out to sea, or how she wound up in a crew like this. 

She had no reason to stay. 

But Rouge found she didn't much care. Launching herself forwards, Rouge immediately went for his eyes, sword forgotten at her hip as she went for him with her nails. Clawing at his face, she felt his grip on the other woman slacken, allowing her to finally pull herself free. 

Rouge found she didn't care much about that either. Sure backup was nice, but she wanted this man bleeding under her. Wanted to teach him why he should never look at a woman as lesser. 

The sound of a pistol firing echoed in her ears, a shout roaring from the crowd, but Rouge only had eyes for the captain. 

Wiping away the blood, he loomed over her, rage sparking into an inferno. He too seemed to forget all weapons, crashing down towards her with fists raised. 

But Rouge, who had been forged in artic stares and ice-sharp disdain, blazed brighter. Ducking under his wide swings, she planted her fists in his coat. Gritting her teeth, she heaved. Flipping the pig ass-over-tea-kettle, she sprung on his back as he lay in the dirt at her feet. Punching the back of his head with all her might, and then a second, then a third. A fourth just for good measure until she was screaming. 

”You fucking arsehole!” She raged, feeling unfamiliar hands reach for her. Finally drawing her blade, she swung around, slicing fingers as she rolled off the prone form. ”You have no right!” 

Two more of the sailors were surrounding her, and she could clearly see the other woman, pistols in hand as she brained her former crewmates. 

”Who are you, to say she was weak?” Rouge snarled, raising her cutlass in a clear challenge. She gestured with the blade to the other woman, who even now was grinding a man’s face under her heel. 

”Who are you, to say she couldn't sail?” Rouge demanded, even as she saw Sandy and Amarill standing to the side. One sign from her and they'd join her side. She knew that. 

But she wanted to do this on her own. 

”Who are you, to judge her when clearly you never deserved her in the first place?” 

Silence rang out. 

The men before her, one still clutching his bleeding hand, stayed silent. The men who had been fighting their former crewmate _stayed silent._

”You have no fucking right, ” Rouge spat, stepping back to kick the unconscious Captain in the crotch. 

Still steaming, she turned her back on that mess of a crew, knowing they weren't worth her time. Instead, she strode off to those who were hers. 

Infinitely precious and always treasured. 

”I would be proud to have her as my crewmate. She clearly doesn't put with those not worth her time, ” with that final shot, she returned to what was hers, picking up the bags and parcels, and slipping back to the guise of a clueless cabin boy. 

A clueless cabin boy that burned with a fury that begged to be unleashed once more. 

* * *

That night, all onboard The Indigo were tense. Rouge had finally spilt what had happened, fury dripping from her tongue like magma. Fury that was shared between her crew. 

What resulted was a training session not unlike the first she had back when she was ten. Amarill broke them both into pieces, ripping them apart and building them back up. Reforging their flaws into strengths. 

And when her muscles ached and Sandy had already collapsed across the couch, Rouge looked out towards the docks. 

Waiting. 

She hoped to see that woman again. 

Hoped that she recognised the invitation for what it was. 

Even when Amarill helped Sandy to her bed, and came back with a cup of tea to soothe her throat, Rouge waited. Eyes sharp on the dock as the lanterns were snuffed out. 

And when the moon was full, glistening across the water as the sole light in the ever-pressing darkness, Rouge was finally rewarded. 

A cloaked figure with a pack on its back danced between docks. Strides full of purpose and pride. Knowing where to go, but sticking to the shadows in case anyone followed them.

Rouge highly approved. 

And then, she caught a glimpse of that face, staring up at where she had perched on the rail of her ship. 

Green eyes full of fought for pride. Dark hair cut short and choppy around her ears. Tattoos hidden under cloaks for now, but she could still see the silver scars across her collarbone. 

The woman from before. 

Smirking, Rouge jumped down from her perch, throwing a ladder over the side. A few more seconds of waiting, and she'd finally get her answer. 

The woman climbed with steady, sure hands. Alighting on the deck as though she had been born to stand there. A hand, rough with travel and working the ropes, was thrust out in Rouge's direction. 

"Basurto Hazel," The woman introduced herself, shaking Rouge's hand in a firm, quick motion. "Thank you, for stepping in today. Not many people would accept a female sailor after seeing that."

"Well, I'm not most people," Rouge grinned, beckoning her to come inside. "And after what I saw today, I know we'd be lucky to have you onboard." 

"So you've said before," Hazel acknowledge, following her stiffly. "Though, I hope your Captain will also agree with that assessment." 

Rouge merely chuckled at that, leading her into the small galley where Amarill still sat, poring over maps with a cup that had long gone cold. Indicating that Hazel should take a seat, Rouge busied herself at the kettle, rolling her eyes as Amarill gave her a Look. She knew what she was doing. 

Probably.

"So, are you the Captain of this vessel?" She heard Hazel ask, as she scooped tea leaves into their pot. Waiting for the kettle to boil, Rouge turned to observe the two at the table.

Amarill sighed in response to the question, shaking his head a little at his Captain's antics. 

"No," Amarill denied, trained eyes clocking the pistols and dagger that Hazel was carrying at her hips. Sensible, but none the less a threat he would take seriously if this lady meant harm to his crewmates. "My Captain is a little minx that is having too much fun with her latest little trick."

"Her?" Hazel blinked, seemingly taken aback by Amarill's lack of formality when talking about his Captain. Rouge could only giggle into her hand, bringing the fresh tea to the table before unceremoniously chucking the wasted tea out the window. 

"Her," Rouge admitted, finally taking off her hat in the privacy of the cabin. Hazel's eyes went wide as sunset waves tumbled down Rouge's back. Grinning, Rouge offered her hand to Hazel, a proper introduction on her lips.

"Portgas D. Rouge, Captain of The Indigo. But if we're in public, call me Cormac Tom, the cabin boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Getting close to leaving South Blue behind!! 
> 
> Once out of there Rouge will slow down and actually take her time exploring new places. At the moment she's in full 'runaway' mode so sorry if it seems like lots happening in a short space of time. And hopefully, once the East Blue arc starts, I'll be able to write longer chapters! 
> 
> No James this chapter, but keep an eye out in case he's sneaking around.


End file.
